marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Johnson (Life-Model Decoy)
Daisy Johnson, also known as the Daisy Fleet, were twenty Life-Model Decoys of the real Daisy Johnson prepared for her capture, however Johnson got away from the other LMDs before they could be activated. A Johnson L.M.D. was later used by Aida to try and assassinate Brigadier General Glenn Talbot in order to turn the public against S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans. The Johnson L.M.D. was destroyed by Ghost Rider before it could kill again. History Siege of the Playground Discovered by Quake While Daisy entered into a room of the Playground, she discovers twenty inactive LMDs of her. Alphonso Mackenzie's LMD took with him the Shotgun-Axe and searched for Daisy Johnson. He arrived inside the Containment Module room where the Daisy Johnson LMDs where being kept. Believing Johnson had hidden herself among the identical robots, Mackenzie aimed his Shotgun-Axe and began looking for clue for the real Johnson's identity. Eventually, Mackenzie aimed the gun at one LMD only for Johnson to appear behind him and knock him back with a powerful shockwave before taking the Shotgun-Axe and quickly escaping. Later, after Jeffrey Mace and Alphonso Mackenzie LMDs. are destroyed by the real Daisy, Phil Coulson LMD orders to Leo Fitz LMD to be ready to release Daisy Fleet. But Melinda May LMD destroys Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz LMDs as well as much of the Playground with explosives before they could be deployed, but they survived at the blast.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Shooting Talbot In an attempt to completely discredit S.H.I.E.L.D., Aida sent a LMD of Daisy Johnson to a International Inquiry Committee in which General Glenn Talbot participated. The android suddenly arrived in the meeting room and silently shot Talbot in the head, putting him into a coma. The android then fled and went back to Aida, who had come with several other LMDs. However, as Aida intended to watch the real Johnson fighting against her android decoy, the LMD was destroyed by Ghost Rider, forcing Aida to flee.Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End. The attack was later used by General Hale to convince Carl Creel to join her fight against S.H.I.E.L.D., despite Phil Coulson trying to explain that they had no part in the construction of the android.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.14: The Devil Complex Talbot himself, despite the brain damage he suffered, correctly deduced that the android was not Daisy Johnson and that Anton Ivanov was somehow involved, but could not reveal his suspicions to trustworthy authorities because he was abducted by Hale.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Powers *'Android Physiology:' Being androids, the LMD Daisies' physiology was superior to that of a human. **'Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant': To be added **'Quantum Brain': To be added Relationships Allies *Aida † - Creator *Holden Radcliffe † - Creator *Superior † *Sergei Mishkin † Enemies *United States Air Force **Glenn Talbot † - Attempted Victim **Evans † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Johnson - Template **Phil Coulson † **Melinda May *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider - Destroyer Appearacnes *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''Self Control'' ***''World's End'' **''Season Five'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (mentioned in a flashback) ***''Rewind'' (mentioned) ***''The Devil Complex'' (mentioned) ***''Inside Voices'' (mentioned) Gallery QuakeLMDs.png Alphonso Mackenzie LMD.png World's End 33.jpg Daisy Fleet.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ghost Rider